Baiser mortel
by Hachi-san
Summary: Sanji se fait attaquer par un vampire, et à son réveil il découvre que Zoro a quitté l'équipage. Pourquoi ? Zosan. Attention Lemon explicite dans le chapitre 4. FIC TERMINEEEEEEEEEE !
1. Chapter 1 : Amnésie

Un petit cadeau pour mon adorable Zoro-kun XP. C'est mon tout premier yaoï, j'espère que vous aimerez. Ce sera une histoire très courte, de trois chapitres je pense, et qui devrait être finie vers la fin de la semaine (enfin j'espère).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Sanji ?"

Le cuisinier écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui se trouva sur la table, et poussa un soupir d'irritation. Il était presque parvenu à se souvenir, cette fois-ci …

"Quoi encore ? Si c'est pour le repas, rien n'est encore prêt !"

"Non … c'était juste pour te dire que Robin et moi montions la garde à bord du bateau, donc si tu as envie de faire un petit tour en ville …"

Sanji leva les yeux vers le jeune renne. Celui-ci n'avait fait dépasser que très timidement son visage de l'encadrement de la porte, semblant craindre la réaction du cuisinier. Sanji poussa un soupir, et lorsqu'il prit la parole sa voix était redevenue plus douce.

"D'accord. Merci Chopper. Je vais acheter quelques provision, je serai de retour pour préparer le dîner."

Le jeune renne acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, et Sanji descendit du pont, pensif.

Bien qu'il ne soit qu'à peine six heures, il faisait nuit noire. C'était apparemment une particularité de cette stupide île, à laquelle elle devait d'ailleurs son nom. _"L'île de l'éternelle obscurité_". Un nom ridicule pour une île qui l'était encore plus, à ses yeux. Pour des raisons inconnues – ou, plus exactement, qu'il n'avait écoutées que d'une oreille distraite - cette île n'était éclairée que quatre ou six heures par jour, trois jours par semaine, et était le reste du temps plongée dans la nuit la plus noire. Et, fidèles à leur habitude d'arriver toujours quand il ne faut pas où il ne faut pas, ils étaient arrivés ici le lendemain du dernier jour éclairé de la semaine …

Sanji avançait prudemment, en prenant bien soin de rester sur ses gardes. L'obscurité en elle-même n'était pas vraiment dérangeante, la lune offrait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il puisse retrouver son chemin jusqu'au bateau sans véritable problème. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était ce que cette obscurité engendrait.

Car cette île était un renommé repaire de vampires.

Bien sur, il y a encore quelques semaines il aurait probablement rit au nez de la première personne qui lui aurait dit ça. Après tout, les vampires ne sont que des créatures inventées pour faire peur aux enfants qui refusent d'aller se coucher, non ? Mais la situation avait changé … depuis ce qui s'était passé dans cette île où ils avaient fait escale quelques semaines auparavant.

Il avait été abordé par une femme. Brune, la peau pâle, des yeux aussi clairs et limpides que l'eau d'une source ou d'un ruisseau. Elle avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable en elle qui la rendait tellement plus sensuelle, et envoûtante … Sanji avait senti son souffle se figer lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui … la grâce de ses mouvements l'avaient comme hypnotisé, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cette sublime créature …

Il n'avait ressenti qu'une vague douleur lorsqu'elle avait enfoncé ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son cou, remplacée très vite par une intense jouissance tandis que son sang le quittait peu à peu pour se mêler à celui de l'inconnue. Il avait vaguement compris l'une de ses erreurs de jugement en sentant (ou plutôt, en ne sentant pas) la poitrine de sa "dulcinée" lorsqu'elle/il s'était serré(e) contre lui, mais n'avait pas réagi. Il s'était contenté de rester plongé dans cette extase mortelle, sentant sa vie le quitter peu à peu, s'égrainer entre ses doigts, et les ténèbres l'avaient peu à peu englouti …

Il s'était réveillé à bord du Vogue Merry, avec le regard inquiet des autres membres de l'équipage posés sur lui.

Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte de l'infirmerie dans la matinée, lui avait dit Chopper, et lorsque le jeune renne était venu ouvrir il avait trouvé le corps inanimé de Sanji étendu sur le sol, vidé d'une grande partie de son sang. Il l'avait immédiatement transfusé, mais à son réveil le cuisinier ne se souvenait pas de qui l'avait amené, le seul indice qu'ils avaient étaient un mot laissé dans la poche sur lequel avait été griffonnés ces quelques mots :

_"Je suis désolé mais c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Zoro"_

L'écriture était indéniablement celle de l'escrimeur, et des pêcheurs leur avaient confirmés qu'il avait bien quitté l'île dans la matinée, à bord d'un bateau dont il ignorait le nom. Ils avaient tout de même fouillé l'île mais n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de leur ami, et ne sachant pas vers quelle île il avait bien pu se diriger ils s'étaient finalement résignés à partir sans lui.

Cela faisait six semaines et quatorze jours exactement. Six semaines et quatorze jours qu'ils naviguaient sans Zoro.

Et ses relations avec les autres membres de l'équipage n'avaient cessé de se détériorer depuis. Sans doute parce que ses combats avec l'escrimeur lui étaient devenus, sans qu'ils s'en rende compte, aussi nécessaire que ses cigarettes pour trouver l'apaisement. Mais il y avait également quelque chose d'autre. Il avait l'impression d'oublier un évènement vital, qui s'était déroulé entre le moment ou il avait été mordu par cette créature et celui où il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il passa inconsciemment la main sur la trace de morsure, sur son cou, et soupira. Si seulement la mémoire pouvait lui revenir … il connaissait peut être sans le savoir une information qui pourrait leur permettre de savoir où était parti Zoro. Cette pensée l'obsédait, l'empêchant de cuisiner correctement le jour ainsi que de dormir suffisamment la nuit. Cela faisait des jours qu'il vivait pour ainsi dire comme un fantôme, pourchassant un souvenir qu'il effleurait parfois sans jamais parvenir à saisir …

Quelque chose attira soudain son regard, le sortant de ses pensées. Une silhouette familière, qu'il ne pouvait confondre avec aucune autre.

_Impossible._

Il se figea tout à coup, incrédule. Un passant qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter le heurta de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mais _il_ avait disparu. Il se précipita vers le coin de ruelle où il l'avait aperçu, ignorant les protestations du passant mécontent, et s'y arrêta, le souffle court. La, dans une petite ruelle, se trouvait Zoro.

* * *

Alors, c'était bien ? Si c'est le cas (ou non) cliquez sur le petit bouton à gauche siouplait !!! Merci XD


	2. Chapter 2 : Prisonnier

Et voici le second chapitre ! C'est là que commence le yaoï à proprement parler. Ce sera surement du yaoï léger, et comme c'est mon premier j'espère que vous aimerez.

Petite réponse aux review :

Zoro-kun : Contente que ça te plaise ! (c'est le but à la base mdr) Je compte sur toi pour ce que je t'ai demandé XD ...

Kitsune8 : Hé oui Zoro vampire ! Comme quoi même les vampires aux cheveux verts existent XD, le monde est vraiment rempli de mystères ...

Lovha : Pour le scénar c'est Zoro-kun qu'il faut remercier, c'est elle qui m'a demandé une sanZo yaoi avec une histoire de vampires ... quant à la suite la voila !

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a un million de choses qu'il avait prévu de faire lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ce fichu escrimeur … chacune d'entre elles avaient pour point commun deux ou trop bons coups de pieds mérités pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser, il en était presque sûr. Mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit en ce moment. Il ne parvenait qu'à rester stupidement figé, observant, incrédule, Zoro manifestement occupé à séduire un jeune blond.

Mais le plus étrange, ce n'était pas ce changement soudain d'inclination sexuelle … c'était l'étrange aura qui se dégageait de lui. Et la façon dont il se comportait avec le garçon qu'il séduisait, à la manière d'un … prédateur. Un prédateur affamé qui se délecte à l'avance en voyant dans la proie qu'il a sous les yeux la promesse d'un festin alléchant. Ces yeux plus perçant que d'ordinaires, dégageant un éclat inhabituel, envoûtant mais en même temps étrangement glaçant … ainsi que ces mains douces mais en même temps légèrement possessives, qui effleurait la peau pâle du jeune homme avec une sensualité et une douceur que Sanji n'avait jamais vu chez l'escrimeur … semblaient cacher quelque chose de sauvage et meurtrier, comme les douces pattes d'un chat qui a rentré ses griffes pour amadouer sa proie.

L'escrimeur joua quelques instants avec les mèches blondes de son interlocuteur, puis rapprocha lentement son visage du cou de sa proie paralysée dans une sorte de transe, avant de planter ses dents dans la jugulaire palpitante qui s'offrait à sa merci.

Sanji n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour mettre un terme au meurtre qui se déroulait devant son regard, plongé dans le même état de torpeur que la victime du vampire qui fut autrefois son nakama. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passés sur la dernière île où Zoro avait fait partie de leur équipage lui revenaient enfin en mémoire … ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il avait sans le savoir préféré les oublier.

-----------------------------------

_"Lâche-le tout de suite !"_

_Quelque chose venait de tirer à nouveau son esprit vers la réalité, le sortant de la douce extase dans laquelle il était plongé. Peut-être l'inquiétude avec laquelle avaient été prononcés ces quelques mots, bien caches mais sensibles derrière la menace. Ou peut-être la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. L'un de ses nakamas. Zoro. Il tenta faiblement de repousser la créature, qui finit par desserrer son étreinte mortelle pour tourner la tête vers celui qui avait osé perturber son repas._

_"Que veux tu, humain ?" Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il en coûte à ceux qui se mettent entre un vampire et sa proie ?"_

_"Lâche-le où je te tue."_

_Les mains qui le tenaient fermement contre le mur le lâchèrent brusquement, et il se sentit glisser au sol, ses jambes étaient incapables de le soutenir à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il tenta vaguement d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, mais il avait l'impression de ne voir les choses qu'au travers d'un épais brouillard, et au bout de quelques secondes ses paupières refusèrent de rester levées plus longtemps, et il dut lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience._

_Des bruits de sabre parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, signe que Zoro et la créature étaient en train de se battre. Puis il entendit le son d'un choc violent, suivi du tintement de sabres qui tombent sur le sol. Il y eu une pause puis des pas se rapprochèrent. Sanji tenta vainement de bouger, mais une main ferme lui empoigna les cheveux pour le lever à sa hauteur, et il sentit un souffle chaud se rapprocher lentement de son cou …_

_"Attends."_

_Toujours la voix de Zoro. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était toujours en vie, en Sanji se surprit à pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. Les crocs du vampire s'arrêtèrent à moins d'un centimètre de la chair de son cou. La voix de Zoro s'éleva à nouveau, mais cette fois ci elle était habitée d'une sorte de résignation qui lui était étrangère._

_"Ne le tue pas. Prends moi à sa place."_

_Une vaine protestation s'échappa des lèvres de Sanji tandis que le vampire le lâchait pour se diriger vers sa nouvelle proie. Il retomba à terre, incapable de freiner sa chute, et son visage heurta de plein fouet le dur sol de pierre. Il sentit son arcade droite se rompre douloureusement sous le choc, puis tout ne fut plus que ténèbres._

_--------------------------------------_

"Tu as apprécié le spectacle, j'espère."

Sanji sursauta. Il n'avait pas senti l'escrimeur se rapproché, absorbé dans ses souvenirs. Zoro passa la main le long de son cou, et approcha sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du cuisinier …Sanji sentit le souffle chaud de l'escrimeur tout contre sa peau tandis que sa voix s'élevait en un léger murmure.

"Si tu voulais prendre la place du cadavre le derrière, il fallait le dire … je me serai fait un plaisir de déguster ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte … "

"Teme ………"

Sanji envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre du vampire, que celui-ci bloqua aisément, avant de repousser violement le cuisinier en le plaquant au mur. Sanji tenta de se dégager, mais Zoro lui empoigna les deux poignets à l'aide de sa seule main gauche, et les maintint fermement au dessus de la tête du cuisinier. L'escrimeur le serrait de trop près pour qu'il puisse lui porter un coup de pied décent, et Sanji ne pouvait se dégager … il jeta un regard meurtrier à l'escrimeur, qui se contenta de rire doucement.

"Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça, Sanji-kun … ça me donne envie de te dévorer …"

Pour illustrer ses propos, Zoro commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise du cuisinier, qui se débattait désespérément pour tenter d'échapper à sa poigne. L'escrimeur rapprocha son visage du cou de Sanji, qui se figea instantanément, le souffle court.

"Zoro …"

L'escrimeur réprima un sourire, puis passa sa langue le long du cou du cuisinier, lentement et langoureusement. Sanji se sentit frémir malgré lui sous le contact chaud et légèrement humide. Une légère odeur de sang émanait de Zoro, et ce parfum l'enivrait légèrement, ainsi que l'aura étrange qui émanait de son ancien nakama … Il avait cessé de se débattre, et commença à répondre aux caresses de l'escrimeur en gémissant doucement.

Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit lentement et il glissa ses mains sous la chemise du cuisinier pour continuer son exploration. Il pouvait sentir la peau de Sanji frémir sous ses doigts, elle était si douce et si chaude qu'il se sentait perdre pied chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait.

Le jeune cuisinier quand à lui avait perdu jusqu'à l'envie de résister, il était devenu prisonnier de ces mains depuis le moment où il avait croisé le regard de Zoro dans cette ruelle pour la première fois, il le savait, même s'il n'osait se l'avouer que maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste, n'en avait plus l'envie, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était sentir les dents de l'escrimeur s'enfoncer lentement dans sa chair, pour s'emparer irrémédiablement de la moindre parcelle de vie qui composait son être …

La respiration du jeune blond avait accéléré, en même temps que son rythme cardiaque, et le sang qui palpitait dans ses veines à une allure folle pressait l'escrimeur d'en finir avec les préliminaires pour s'emparer dès à présent de la vie frémissante de sa victime. Mais ce baiser mortel mettrait aussitôt fin à l'extase qu'il ressentait au contact de leurs deux chairs mêlées l'une contre l'autre, et il savait qu'il ne retrouverait ses sensations chez aucunes de ses prochaines victimes …

Sanji sortit de sa douce transe au moment où le lent cheminement des mains de l'escrimeur sur sa peau nue cessa, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux Zoro avait libéré ses poignets et plongé son regard dans le sien. L'expression de l'escrimeur était indéchiffrable.

"Tu as de la chance que je n'aie plus faim."

Et sans autre explication, il s'en alla.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, ce week end si tout va bien. Finalement il y aura probablement quatre chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis au travers de reviews !


	3. Chapter 3 : Trahison

Et voila mon cadeau de Noël ! Pour Zoro-kun et tous ms lecteurs. Merci de me suivre toujours malgré mes retards et joyeux noël !!

Tout d'abord quelques petites réponses aux reviews :

Zoro-kun : que veux-tu, c'est notre petit Zoro, il a toujours la classe XD ... désolée, je peux pas t'offrir le cadeau de Noël dont tu rêves, mais je pourrai toujours dessiner des dents de vampires à ton porte clé mdr ;P. Et puis voilà un petit chapitre en cadeau de consolation

Subakun-sensei : Wow ! J'ai réussi à te faire aimer du yaoï ? Quant à la fin ... et bien disons que ce ne sera pas vraiment un happy end ... mais que ça ne sera pas tout à fait désespéré non plus ...

Kitsune8 : désolée du retard ... mais on est toujours un week end non ? Donc c'est bon XD ... heu ... mais range cette tronçonneuse voyons ...

Emirie : pas de lemon à cause du rating, mais je ferai un petit one-shot dont l'histoire sera en quelque sorte la suite de celle ci et qui sera ... un lemon !

Echizen D Luffy et Olia : Merci ! La voila la suite ! XD

Néant : bon ben on dirait que le destin ne veut pas que tu mette ta review (rire). Essaie de me l'envoyer par mail on verra bien XD

Voila, sinon dans mon profil j'ai fait un petit point au sujet de l'avancement de mes différentes fic ... hésitez pas à y aller si vous voulez connaître les prochains updating

Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël à tous ! XD !

* * *

Après le départ de Zoro, Sanji resta un moment immobile, peinant à comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida finalement à renter au bateau. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer assez pour retrouver son chemin dans les rues labyrinthiques de la ville, et mit plusieurs heures avant d'y parvenir. Une fois arrivé monté à bord du Vogue Merry, il fut accueilli par le regard interrogatif et légèrement irrité de Nami, qui l'attendait sur le pont, les bras croisés en signe de mécontentement.

"Où étais-tu passé ? On t'a attendu pour le dîner, mais tu n'es pas venu ! Et où sont les provisions que tu devais ramener ?"

Sanji murmura quelques vagues mots vagues mots d'excuse en direction de la navigatrice puis partit en direction de la cabine, prétextant qu'il était fatigué pour couper court à la conversation. La navigatrice le regarda partir, bouche bée. Si maintenant Sanji se mettait à l'ignorer, c'est que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas sur ce bateau.

Sanji se dirigea directement dans la cuisine, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point calmement sur tout se qui venait de se dérouler. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Chaque fois que la situation commence à dégénérer il suffit de prendre le temps de réfléchir calmement pour qu'une solution finisse par apparaître, si simple pour qu'on se trouve idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Mais en ce moment il n'était plus capable de réfléchir.

Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'organiser ses pensées, ces yeux d'un vert intense s'imposaient à son esprit, le torturaient à nouveau. Sanji laissa échapper une exclamation de frustration et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour essayer de se calmer. Il pouvait encore les mains de Zoro qui parcouraient son torse, chaudes mais également glaçante d'une certaine façon, son souffle brûlant dans le creux de son cou, et cette voix envoûtante …

Sanji secoua la tête pour clarifier ses pensées; Cette créature qu'il avait rencontrée … ce n'était pas Zoro. Ce n'était plus Zoro. Zoro ne dégageait pas une telle aura maléfique, et s'il avait parfois une odeur de sang sur ses vêtements c'était le sien ou celui des adversaires qu'il avait combattus, mais pas celui de victimes innocentes comme c'était le cas à présent. Zoro ne prenait pas de plaisir à tuer des gens pour en faire son petit déjeuner. Zoro …

Zoro n'existait plus nulle part. Il était mort au moment où il avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Et il ne pouvait pas laisser une pâle imitation de celui-ci, une ombre de lui-même portant son nom et ayant la même apparence se balader tranquillement, comme si son prédécesseur n'avait jamais existé … tuant des innocents tout les jours pour se nourrir ou bien pour le simple plaisir du sang … il devait mettre un terme à tout ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Cook-san, Chopper et Usopp viennent de rentrer et ont ramené les réserves de provisions. Le log pose est rechargé. Nous allons lever l'an…"

Sanji ouvrit la porte avec précipitation, révélant une Robin assez surprise pour le coup.

"Quoi ? Pas maintenant !"

L'archéologue lui jeta un regard interrogatif, dans lequel on pouvait lire une pointe d'inquiétude.

"Sanji, tu étais en train de pleurer ?"

Sanji lui jeta un regard incrédule, puis passa la main sur ses joues qui en effet étaient humides. C'étaient donc de la tristesse et du regret, ces sentiments qui rongeaient son cœur depuis qu'il avait rencontré le nouveau "Zoro" … ou plutôt depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après avoir été mordu par ce fichu vampire. Il savait depuis longtemps quel sacrifice Zoro avait fait, même s'il avait enfoui ce souvenir au plus profond de lui-même il avait toujours su qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais …

Il détourna les yeux pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard de Robin.

"On ne peut pas partir maintenant. Il me reste encore une chose à faire sur cette île."

Nami intervint, assez irritée.

"Mais le log pose est rechargé depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et nous n'avons plus rien à faire sur cette île. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que personne n'a envie de rester dans un endroit aussi sombre et aussi glauque … à part Luffy peut-être, mais ça c'est une autre histoire …"

"Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je t'ai dit qu'il me restait encore quelque chose à faire ici, tu es sourde ?"

Nami commença à s'énerver à son tour, dérangé par le changement de comportement du cuisinier.

"Ça suffit maintenant, Sanji ! Je sais que tu es énervé par ce qui s'est passé avec Zoro, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour …"

Un sifflement fendit l'air, et la main de Sanji s'abattit sur sa joue pour lui asséner une gifle magistrale.

"NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM, TU AS COMPRIS ? PLUS JAMAIS !"

Le regard choqué et trahi de la navigatrice laissa coincé au fond de sa gorge tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer ensuite. Sanji regarda sa main droite avec incrédulité … il venait tout juste de frapper une femme … sa précieuse Nami-san en plus … tout l'équipage avait les yeux tourné vers lui maintenant, et des larmes commencèrent à se former au bas des yeux de Nami …

"Je suis désolé."

Sanji détourna les yeux, puis tourna les talons et sauta par-dessus la rambarde du bateau pour se diriger vers la ville. Mais il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand la voix de son capitaine l'interrompit.

"Sanji … tu ne vas pas partir, toi aussi ? S'il te plait …"

Quelque chose dans la voix de Luffy l'empêcha de continuer à avancer … il y avait une pointe de désespoir qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant, qui n'aurait jamais pensé entendre chez Luffy. C'est étrange comme leur capitaine semblait deviner la portée de leurs actes avant qu'eux-mêmes ne puissent s'en douter. Il n'avait jamais pu battre Zoro, et sa puissance devait avoir encore augmenté depuis qu'il était devenu vampire. S'il partait l'affronter, il n'en reviendrait probablement jamais.

Il était en train d'abandonner ses compagnons. Et si Zoro et lui ne devaient plus jamais revenir, l'équipage risquait de tomber en morceaux … mais …

Sanji ne regarda pas le visage de ses compagnons. Le regard larmoyant de Chopper, la panique de Pipo, les yeux résignés de Robin, la blessure due à l'abandon qui se lirait sur le visage de sa précieuse Nami-san … il savait déjà ce qu'il verrait et ne pouvait se résoudre à s'y confronter. Mais il releva la tête, et plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de Luffy, si tristes qu'on avait peine à croire qu'ils lui appartenaient …

Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Il ne baissa pas le regard pour prendre la parole, et choisit d'assumer la peine qu'il provoquait. S'il baissait les yeux, s'il montrait ne serait-ce qu'une seule faille dans sa détermination, il savait que Luffy viendrait le chercher, etcontre son gré s'il le fallait. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Luffy, et le jeune capitaine baissa les yeux. Il avait perdu. Sanji reprit la parole, de la voix la plus ferme possible.

"Si je ne suis pas de retour demain matin à six heures, levez l'ancre sans moi."

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

* * *

Désolée, pas de Zoro pour ce chapitre ! Mais on le verra dans le prochain ... qui sera aussi le dernier ! Je le mets dès que je peux promis XP


	4. Chapter 4 : Lien

Bon voila le chapitre que tout l monde attendait XD. Finalement j'ai décidé de faire le lemon ici, donc **AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre n'est pas classé T mais M**. C'est mon tout premier lemon, jespère qu'il vous plaira.

Quelques petites réponses aux reviews :

_Zoro-kun_ : Oui en tant que grande fan de Nami (tousse), je n'ai pas pu résister à lui réchauffer un peu la joue en cette période de grand froid ... (retousse). Sinon tu as bien deviné, Sanji est parti jouer au chat et à la souris ... et devine qui a le rôle de la souris ... XD

_Subakun-sensei _: (grommelle) Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas lire cette fic. On veut jamais m'écouter. Bien sur sans rancune. Je risque juste d'égarer un peu ta collection de Conan ... Mais non ze blague ...

_Jenni944 _: Ne pleure pas voyons ... je t'enverrais un Zoro-vampire pour Noël

* * *

Zoro laissa retomber le corps inanimé de sa victime à ses pieds avec une moue de dédain. Deux victimes en une seule nuit et il ne se sentait toujours pas rassasié. Il soupira. Depuis sa rencontre avec Sanji, il ne parvenait plus à faire la paix dans son esprit. Sa rencontre avec le jeune blond avait piétiné une à une chacune des bases du nouveau monde qu'il s'était construit depuis que le don obscur lui avait été transmis.

Il n'était plus si sûr d'être vraiment le chasseur à présent…

Il avait toujours usé de sa sensualité de vampire pour placer ses proies entièrement sous sa volonté, les séduire pour mieux les dominer. Les caresses qu'il prodiguait à ses amants étaient un moyen efficace de mettre une future victime en confiance, mais il ne ressentait jamais rien de plus que l'excitation du chat qui joue avec la souris qu'il s'apprête à dévorer.

Mais Sanji était différent.

La douceur et la chaleur de la peau du cuisinier l'avaient enivré, comme une drogue dont il ne parvenait plus à se passer. Au moment où il l'avait aperçu dans cette ruelle, il avait sentit un lien puissant se nouer entre eux. Un intense désir de possession avait pris place en lui. Il avait plus que jamais eu envie de le dévorer, de le faire crier de douleur jusqu'à ce que toute vie s'échappe de son corps … mais quelque chose en lui l'en avait empêché.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il avait plutôt envie de le garder auprès de lui, de …

Zoro redressa soudainement la tête. Sanji arrivait. Il le sentait.

Il pouvait voir chacun de ses gestes comme s'il s'était trouvé à côté de lui. Le blond poussant la porte d'entrée avec lenteur, puis pénétrant dans la maison d'un pas hésitant. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre où Zoro se trouvait, il posa la main sur la poignée mais s'arrêta soudain. Zoro rit doucement. Il pouvait sentir les pensées incertaines du blond, qui se demandait pourquoi ses pas l'avaient conduit ici de façon aussi certaine, alors qu'il était censé ignorer où logeait le vampire.

Sanji avait failli faire demi-tour, réalisant la stupidité de son acte.

Il n'aurait pas du entrer ici, même s'il avait trouvé la porte d'entrée ouverte. Il ne pouvait pas entrer chez quelqu'un de cette façon, simplement parce qu'un pressentiment étrange lui dictait que le vampire qu'il recherchait se trouvait ici. Mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette porte … il pouvait sentir la présence de Zoro, quelques mètres derrière, de façon distincte. Il posa sa main à plat sur la porte et ferma les paupières, laissant ce lien étrange qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici lui montrer à quoi il devait s'attendre.

Les yeux de Zoro s'imposèrent immédiatement à son esprit. Le vampire était allongé sur un lit, il venait de se nourrir, et il fixait la porte avec un regard intense.

Non. Ce n'était pas la porte qu'il regardait … c'était lui. Le vampire le distinguait aussi clairement que lui le voyait. Sanji rit doucement. Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise. Il tourna la poignée et entra.

Un sourire de satisfaction se peignit sur les lèvres du vampire lorsque sa proie pénétra enfin la pièce. Sanji regarda autour de lui, un peu déboussolé par l'amas de luxe qui l'environnait. Le blond leva vers lui un regard d'abord hésitant, puis qui se durcit, tandis que son esprit se fermait à lui. Zoro sourit. Il était sûr que le blond ne se laisserait pas faire facilement. Le sang de l'escrimeur se mit à bouillir, il sentait monter en lui une excitation qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis un long moment.

Il s'était lassé depuis longtemps de ces proies plus faibles les unes que les autres qui cédaient sans opposer grande résistance. Une fois l'excitation des premiers jours passées, ses parties de chasse en ville étaient vite devenues répétitives et lassantes. Mais cette fois c'était un véritable adversaire qui se présentait à lui. Un chalenge, qu'il brûlait de remporter.

Le vampire se passa la langue sur les lèvres et esquissa un sourire empli de mépris.

"Tu es venu te faire tuer tout seul, comme un grand ? C'est très courageux de ta part, mais je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon tout à l'heure …"

Le regard de Sanji s'assombrit encore. Son unique œil visible passa du visage de Zoro au cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds. Un jeune blond, aux formes fines. D'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire qu'il lui ressemblait vaguement … Sanji secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer dans ce genre de pensées. Une seule chose comptait à présent, ce qu'il s'était promis de faire en venant ici …

"Je suis venu pour te tuer."

Zoro parut un instant surpris, puis rit doucement. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers Sanji d'un pas assuré. Le blond recula légèrement malgré lui, et se prépara au combat. L'escrimeur porta la main à son sabre, et Sanji se raidit aussitôt. Mais Zoro se contenta de le saisir par le fourreau puis le tendit vers lui, comme s'il voulait qu'il le prenne. Pourtant, c'était le Wadô Ichimonji qu'il tenait en main. Sanji lui lança un regard incrédule. Zoro se contenta d'esquisser un sourire empli d'ironie.

"Alors comme ça, tu veux me tuer ?"

Le vampire sortit le sabre de son fourreau, et posa la garde au creux de la main du blond. Celui-ci referma les doigts autour de cet objet familier, d'un air absent. Le blond semblait plutôt dépassé par la tournure des événements. Zoro sourit et saisit la main de Sanji, qu'il leva vers lui afin de plaquer le sabre contre sa propre gorge. Le cuisinier leva vers lui un regard empli de trouble. Zoro rit.

"Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer ? Je suis à ta portée, sans défense … Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir m'enfoncer moi-même ce sabre dans la gorge pour me la trancher ? Où est passée la belle détermination que tu affichais il y a quelques instants ? Á moins que ce ne soit pas ce que tu veux réellement …"

Sanji serra fermement la garde du sabre, et plaqua le vampire contre le mur juste derrière, gardant la lame fermement maintenue contre la jugulaire de ce dernier.

"Tu crois vraiment que je désire autre chose que ta mort ? Tu n'es pas Zoro. L'autre vampire l'a tué … et toi, tu salis sa mémoire. Alors je vais te tuer. C'est simple, non ?"

"Pas Zoro ?" Le vampire ricana. "Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple ?"

Le vampire glissa ses doigts dans les quelques mèches blondes qui s'offraient à sa portée. Sanji eut un mouvement de recul, mais son emprise sur la lame ne céda pas d'un pouce.

"C'est différent de ce que tu penses. Devenir vampire, ce n'est pas passer du bien au mal. Le don obscur t'ouvre à de nouvelles perspectives … il développe tes sens, il éveille tes instincts. Mais il ne modifie pas la nature profonde de ta personnalité."

Sanji serra la lame plus étroitement contre la gorge de l'escrimeur, faisant apparaître quelques gouttes de sang, qui s'écoulèrent le long de la lame pour venir teinter de rouge les épais tapis blancs qui couvraient le sol de la chambre.

"La ferme, vampire."

L'escrimeur l'ignora et poursuivit, d'une voix douce et sensuelle, presque aussi basse qu'un murmure.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois réellement venu me tuer. La véritable raison de ta venue est ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es ici pour comprendre … comprendre pourquoi tu avais autant envie de me revoir … comprendre pourquoi depuis que tu m'as revu ton corps et ton âme ne tendent plus que vers un seul besoin : celui de sentir nos deux peaux se frôler, nos deux corps s'unir pour ne faire qu'un …"

Il sentit la main du blond frémir, l'étreinte mortelle se desserrer légèrement autour de la garde de l'épée. Le regard de Sanji s'ouvrait à lui peu à peu, il pouvait sentir en lui le même besoin, la même envie que celle qui le torturait lui-même en ce moment. Zoro laissa ses doigts se poser doucement sur la joue du blond avant de continuer.

"Moi aussi je ressens cela. J'ai envie de m'approprier ta chair, de te sentir près de moi à chaque instant. J'ai envie d'arracher la moindre petite parcelle de vie qui coule en toi, de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte le sang qui palpite dans tes veines. Mais je tremble à l'idée d'être privé à tout jamais de la chaleur de ta peau, du parfum enivrant de ta chevelure …"

Le mouvement des doigts du vampire s'arrêta, et il durcit son regard.

"Je te veux."

Le Wadô Ichimonji tomba au sol, atterrissant en toute sécurité sur le tapis moelleux. Le contact de l'acier glacial fut vite remplacé par celui de la main brûlante de Sanji lui étreignant le cou avec force, tandis que le blond plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser carnassier, le plaquant fermement au mur. Zoro le laissa faire pendant quelques secondes, appréciant la soudaine explosion de violence de sa proie. La main de Sanji lui enserrait la gorge avec une force insoupçonnable pour quelqu'un d'aussi frêle. Il aurait probablement pu tuer un être humain normal sur le coup. Même si l'organisme du vampire ne ressentait pas les effets du manque d'oxygène, une douleur lancinante lui traversait la nuque, et le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes.

Quand les lèvres du blond se détachèrent enfin des siennes, Zoro esquissa un sourire carnassier. Maintenant, il était temps qu'il reprenne les commandes.

Il agrippa le poignet de Sanji et serra avec force. Le blond laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur et relâcha son étreinte, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se ressaisir le vampire s'était déjà emparé de son second poignet pour le plaquer au sol, les mains maintenues fermement au dessus de sa tête par une poigne de fer. Sanji envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la cage thoracique de Zoro, mais celui-ci l'encaissa sans desserrer sa prise. Puis il chevaucha le cuisinier, lui bloquant les jambes de manière à éviter tout nouvel acte de rébellion. L'escrimeur sourit et passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"On dirait que tu es à ma merci."

Sanji se débattit avec violence, mais aucune force n'aurait pu briser l'étreinte puissante du vampire. Il lutta quand même de tout son être jusqu'à ce que, à bout de force, il fut forcé de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Zoro déchargea l'une de ses mains de la surveillance de Sanji, et commença à défaire la cravate puis la chemise du cuisinier. Puis il se pencha et passa ses crocs le long du torse qui s'offrait à sa merci, entaillant la chair et laissant de fins sillons ensanglantés sur lesquels il passa la langue avec empressement.

Le sang de Sanji était d'une saveur indescriptible. Zoro resserra inconsciemment sa prise autour du poignet du blond, qui frémissait sous le contact de cette langue qui suivait avec douceur la ligne de chacune de ses côtes. Jamais, depuis qu'il s'était vu accorder le don ténébreux, il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation d'extase en buvant le sang d'un mortel … pas seulement d'un mortel … même le sang de Medyr, celui qui l'avait initié, n'avait pas eu cette fragrance exquise et enivrante …

Un léger gémissement de Sanji le ramena à ses sens, et il s'aperçut qu'il avait commencé à planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre qui le séparait de la jugulaire du cuisinier. Zoro recula, troublé. Jamais encore il n'avait perdu le contrôle à ce point, auparavant …

"Zoro …"

La voix de Sanji avait perdu son hostilité, et son œil azur ne reflétait plus aucune haine. Le vampire avait éveillé en lui chacune des sensations qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer. Il été parvenu à pénétrer au plus profond de son être pour les en extirper, les sublimer jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent l'entière possession de sa conscience. Il voulait le sentir au plus profond de lui, que leurs deux sangs se mêlent pour que leurs vies ne fassent plus qu'une. Rien d'autre n'importait.

"Sanji … tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Zoro pouvait ressentir les pensées du blond comme si elles avaient été les siennes, à présent. Sanji avait laissé choir ses dernières réserves et s'offrait à lui de tout son être, refusant de craindre ce qui l'attendait s'il s'abandonnait.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait fait son choix. Il refusait simplement de prendre en compte ce qui l'attendait pour s'abandonner à son étreinte, se laisser porter en oubliant la réalité.

Le vampire ne pouvait pas encore le prendre.

"Si tu me suis, tu seras à mes côtés pour toujours. Mais tu ne pourras plus jamais _les_ revoir. Leurs idéaux seront à l'opposé de ton mode de vie. Tu devras aussi renoncer à la lumière du jour, et oublier ta vie de mortel. "

Sanji ferma les yeux. Les paroles de Zoro le ramenaient fermement à ce qu'il avait préféré oublier. Il aurait dû être désespéré à l'idée de quitter ses compagnons. Il aurait dû refuser à grands cris l'idée de les trahir, de renoncer à ses rêves, à sa promesse … All Blue. Mais pourtant, même s'il se sentait coupable de trahir Zeff, l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour lui, d'abandonner Luffy et l'équipage … aucune des choses qui faisaient tout de sa vie ne pouvaient le retenir.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent, c'est que les yeux de Zoro, ces magnifiques émeraudes limpides desquelles il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard, étaient emplis d'une tristesse et d'une solitude inimaginables. Le vampire souffrait de tout son être à l'idée de pouvoir le perdre, de le voir renoncer à lui pour revenir auprès de l'équipage. Mais il lui laissait le choix de repartir malgré tout …

Le choix que lui n'avait pas eu. Auquel il avait renoncé pour sauver la vie de Sanji.

Le blond n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Il rouvrit les yeux et planta un regard ferme dans celui de Zoro.

"Je ne veux pas te quitter. Plus jamais."

Zoro eut un sourire carnassier.

"Bien."

Le vampire ne donna aucun autre avertissement, et passa à l'acte.

Il baissa le pantalon et le caleçon du blond et le pénétra avec violence. Sanji laissa échapper un cri de douleur, puis passa les bras autour des épaules du vampire pour le serrer au plus près de lui, lui labourant le dos avec ses ongles. Zoro laissa tomber ses dernières réserves, et resserra sa morsure autour de la jugulaire, arrachant un nouveau cri au blond qui pourtant le laissa faire. Le sang coulait à flots de la chair déchirée, et le vampire s'en nourrit avec avidité, de plus en plus insatiable.

Il accompagnait ses succions de violents coups de reins, sentant Sanji se cambrer sous lui et pousser des cris de douleur mêlés d'intenses gémissements de plaisir. Leurs deux corps s'étaient liés de façon intense, et la vie de Sanji le quittait pour venir se mêler au sang de Zoro.

Grisé par ces sensations de délice, Zoro augmenta la puissance de ses coups, le pénétrant plus profondément qu'il ne lavait fait avec aucune de ses proies.

Il poussait des râles de plaisir intense, totalement dépassé par les sensations qui l'envahissait. Il se revoyait sur le Vogue Merry, se disputant avec Sanji, Luffy qui piquait de la nourriture dans la cuisine, Pipo racontant ses exploits à un Chopper admiratif, Robin lisant et Nami criant qu'ils faisaient trop de tapage. Il ne savait plus si ces souvenirs lui appartenaient où si c'était ceux de Sanji, peut-être était-ce les deux à la fois? Il se vit en train de s'entraîner sur le pont, tandis que Sanji préparait le repas du soir. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pour venir se mêler au sang de Sanji.

Sanji ne se sentait plus respirer, plus penser.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et accéléré en même temps. Sa gorge était rauque à force de crier, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il aurait pu jurer qu'aucun son n'était sorti de ses lèvres tout en étant certain de crier de toutes ses forces. Tout n'était plus que douleur et jouissance, soumission et abandon. Ses émotions étaient comme sublimées, elles le quittaient pour aller se mêler à Zoro et lui revenir plus belles, plus pure. Sa vie le quittait irrésistiblement mais il lui semblait ne jamais s'être senti aussi vivant qu'en ce moment présent.

Puis il commença à succomber à ses blessures.

Zoro sentit la respiration de son amant se faire plus faible, son pouls ralentir pour devenir presque imperceptible. Il se retira et recula, et les doigts de Sanji agrippèrent faiblement le tissu de sa veste noire, par peur qu'il ne l'abandonne. Son regard était absent, presque éteint, et sa peau aussi blanche que de la neige. Il était aux frontières de la mort et s'il le laissait ainsi le blond n'en aurait pas pour plus de quelques secondes. Le vampire baisa délicatement les lèvres légèrement froides qui s'offraient à lui, puis saisit le Wadô qui gisait toujours sur le sol, là où Sanji l'avait laissé tombé.

Il porta la lame à son poignet pour s'entailler les veines, et amena délicatement le visage du blond vers lui, lui mettant les lèvres sur le sang qui s'en écoulait.

Sanji s'agrippa à son poignet comme à une bouée de sauvetage le plaquant contre sa bouche, s'emparant du sang de Zoro avec voracité. Il sentait la vie de Zoro entrer en lui pour lui donner une force nouvelle. Sa volonté, ses faiblesses, le visage de Kuina et le poids de la promesse qu'il avait faite, toutes ces émotions se déversaient en lui et se mêlaient aux siennes, comme si l'escrimeur et lui s'étaient unis pour ne plus former qu'un seul être. Puis Zoro poussa un cri de douleur et l'arracha à son poignet pour reculer contre le mur, haletant.

Sanji sentit ses forces le quitter, et s'effondra au sol. Sa vision s'obscurcit et ses yeux cessèrent de voir. La dernière chose qu'il perçut fut les faibles battements de son coeur, qui s'arrêtèrent à leur tour au bout de quelques secondes. Et toute vie le quitta.

* * *

Encore un fin bien sadique . Bon soyez soulagés, vous en aurez bientôt fini avec cette fic, il ne me reste plus qu'un minuscule épilogue que j'ai presque fini de taper.

Alors ... review ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue : Perpétuation

Et voici enfin l'épilogue !!! C'est la première fic en plusieurs chapitres que je termine … (émotion). J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Mais avant toute chose, quelques raisons aux reviews !

**Yu-chan** : J'espère que ce chapitre va te remotiver, c'est quand même un peu un happy-end … un happy-end modéré, disons ;P (Bouh des puppy eyes je peux pas résister)

**Zoro-kun** : Et voila j'ai enfin fini ce que tu m'avais demandé … j'attends ce que je t'ai demandé # _grand sourire _# … un jour peut-être ? Nan ? Tant pis … Sinon oui, à la base il ne devait pas y avoir de lemon mais puisqu'on me l'as demandé si gentiment j'ai pas pu résister (et puis bon chui un ptit peu perverse sur les bords aussi j'avoue ;P) . J'espère que ma fic a été à la hauteur de ce que tu voulais XP.

**Cocolaura** : Moi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD

**Ana.K** : Wow ! Mdr en imaginant le résultat. Mais Zoro a quand même la classe aussi à l'état naturel XD. Et pis il doit bien avoir de la cervelle quelque part … bien caché … _# court se cacher pour échapper aux fan de Zoro en furie #_

**Irissia87** : Voila la suite, avec un peu de retard vu que ça fait un moment que je l'avais écrit. C'est un peu plus positif qu les autres chapitres, ça devrait te plaire ;p ( Miracle j'ai réussi à me retenir de faire une fin dramatique lol)

* * *

L'ancre remonta lentement, laissant le Vogue-Merry s'éloigner du quai. Assis sur le toit de l'une des maisons environnantes, dissimulé dans l'obscurité, Sanji regardait partir son ancien équipage. Il poussa un soupir de résignation mêlée de soulagement. Comme il s'en était douté Luffy n'avait pas abandonné facilement. Accompagné du reste de l'équipage, il l'avait cherché sans relâche à travers l'île pendant plus d'une semaine, avant de comprendre que c'était inutile et se décider enfin à quitter l'île.

Malgré la distante qui les séparait, il lui suffisait d'user de sa vision aiguisée de vampire pour pouvoir discerner jusqu'à la tristesse qui se peignait sur leurs visages, tandis que le bateau quittait le port.

Luffy et Chopper étaient accoudés à la rambarde extérieure, guettant le rivage avec une dernière lueur d'espoir. Jusqu'au dernier instant ils s'attendraient à le voir revenir parmi eux. Sanji détourna le regard. Il aurait pu tenter de pénétrer leur esprit, mais il savait déjà que tout ce qu'il pourrait y lire ne ferait que lui donner envie de partir avec eux.

"Des regrets ?"

La voix qui avait surgi dans son dos manqua de le faire sursauter. Zoro avait indéniablement gagné en discrétion depuis qu'il avait obtenu le don obscur. Sanji rit légèrement, sans se retourner.

"Je croyais que tu ne comptais pas assister à leur départ ?"

Zoro resta silencieux quelques instant, puis se pencha et vint blottir son visage au creux de l'épaule de Sanji, l'entourant de ses bras pour se serrer contre lui. Le blond sentit une légère odeur de sang émaner de son amant, signe que celui-ci venait tout juste de se nourrir. Puis l'escrimeur déposa un tendre baiser sur son cou, et releva très légèrement la tête pour venir lui parler au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix qui était presque un murmure.

"Je me demandais si tu changerais d'avis et essaierais de partir avec eux …"

Sanji se retourna, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, lui mordillant les lèvres d'un air joueur, pour s'emparer de quelques gouttes de sang. Zoro poussa un grognement faussement irrité, mais le laissa faire. Le blond recula et sourit en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais partir ? J'ai déjà fait mon choix cette nuit-là, tu le sais."

Zoro fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu convaincu. Sanji vint poser sa main sur la joue de l'escrimeur, plantant les deux regards l'un dans l'autre.

"Je mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai aucun regret. Mais tout ce que je désire est devant moi. Et je ne m'en séparerai pour rien au monde."

Zoro se détendit, et ricana doucement.

"Te voilà bien affectueux pour quelqu'un qui voulait me tuer il y a quelques jours …"

Sanji fit une moue boudeuse.

"C'est du passé tout ça. J'étais jeune et idiot à l'époque."

Zoro ricana, et se rapprocha de Sanji. Il joua quelques instants avec les mèches blondes, puis rapprocha son visage du cou de son amant, qui le laissa faire en riant. Il lui léchouilla et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de descendre plus bas avec un grognement montrant son avidité, plantant délicatement ses crocs dans sa gorge blanche. Mais Sanji émit un grognement de protestation et recula, posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de l'escrimeur pour stopper son mouvement.

"Doucement mon ange. Tu es toujours si impatient. Je te rappelle que je n'ai encore rien mangé ce soir."

Zoro se renfrogna, faisant mine d'être vexé.

"Alors vient chasser avec moi. J'ai trouvé un bon repaire de criminels à trois rues d'ici, à peu près … ils ont l'air délicieux."

Sanji se leva et épousseta ses vêtements.

Zoro l'empoigna par la taille, et vint sentir son cou pour ensuite lui mordiller l'oreille à nouveau.

"Toujours aussi insatiable, à ce que je vois. J'ai créé un vrai petit démon mangeur d'hommes."

Sanji rit et amena le poignet de Zoro jusqu'à ses lèvres, le titillant de ses crocs acérés.

"Un repaire de criminel, c'est bien ça que tu m'as dit ? J'espère qu'ils auront meilleur goût que ceux que tu nous avait trouvés la dernière fois … je peux presque encore sentir leur saveur désagréable sur ma langue …"

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, mais esquissa tout de même un léger sourire amusé.

"Toujours aussi exigeant à ce que je vois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci je nous ai déniché du premier choix. Mais tu peux toujours goûter, si tu ne me crois pas …"

Il rapprocha son poignet de la bouche de Sanji, pour l'inciter à poursuivre son geste. Le blond n'attendait que ce consentement, et il rapprocha ses crocs pour fendre légèrement l'une des veines du poignet de Zoro. Un filet de sang s'en échappa instantanément, pour venir couler le long de la peau mate du bras de l'escrimeur. Sanji le lapa doucement, prenant le temps de savourer chaque goutte pour en apprécier la saveur. Un léger sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

"Hmm … plutôt pas mal, je dois avouer. Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé pour cette fois."

Zoro sourit. C'était amusant de voir que Sanji avait gardé ses exigences au niveau culinaires jusque dans sa seconde vie. L'escrimeur se rapprocha encore de Sanji pour lui faire lever les yeux vers lui en lui mettant la main sous le menton, et lui lança un regard faussement irrité.

"Et si tu montrais un peu plus de respect envers tes aînés, jeune impertinent ?"

Le blond rit à nouveau.

"Seulement de quelques mois, idiot. Ça ne compte pas."

Il finit de lécher le sang avec attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule goutte, puis déchira un morceau de sa chemise pour bander soigneusement le poignet de Zoro. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance, puisque de toutes manières la blessure disparaîtrait entièrement au cours de son sommeil diurne. Puis il s'avança jusqu'au bord du toit et se pencha pour observer la ruelle en contrebas. Elle était pratiquement déserte, mis à part quelques passants qui s'étaient attardés.

"Bon. Maintenant que cela est fait, allons chasser."

Zoro opina du chef, puis s'avança et sauta du toit avec souplesse. Il atterrit sur le trottoir pavé qu'ils surplombaient avec la grâce d'un chat. Sanji le suivit, et ils se fondirent dans l'obscurité de la ruelle pour disparaître dans la nuit.

Loin derrière l'enceinte du port, ballotté par les flots et sa voile flottant fièrement au vent, le Vogue-Merry disparut de l'horizon.

* * *

Alors, cette fic ? Aimé, pas aimé ? une petite review pour me dire votre avis ? 


End file.
